


Без тормозов

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна случайная встреча и ее последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без тормозов

Суйгецу, увидев, как Саске выходит из своей «Ауди», первым делом кинул ему бутылку холодного «Карлсберга» и только потом спросил:  
— Приехал поучаствовать?   
Саске накрыл ладонью крышку на бутылке, по-особому двинул рукой, и крышка осталась в ладони. Он сделал один длинный глоток, осушив бутылку до половины, осмотрелся и повернулся к Суйгецу.  
— Нет, — сказал он.  
— Что так? — кто-то сделал музыку погромче, и Суйгецу моментально закивал в такт. Саске почувствовал, что его обнимают чьи-то руки, в следующий момент чужая грудь прижалась к его спине и знакомый голос зашептал на ухо:  
— Оставь этого зануду, я ждала тебя.  
— Карин, — кивнул ей Саске. Она рукой с острыми ногтями залезла под рубашку и погладила один из сосков. Саске положил свою руку поверх ее и несильно сжал, убирая.  
— Найди меня перед тем, как уедешь, и я покажу тебе кое-что очень особенное, — она лизнула Саске в ухо и отпустила его. Отступив, она пропала в толпе, Суйгецу оценивающе смотрел на Саске.  
— Не могу понять, почему все телки текут от тебя, — он ухмыльнулся, покачал головой в такт каким-то своим мыслям и глотнул пива. — Ты же такой ублюдок.  
— Кто сегодня в заезде? — Саске прислонился к забору. Его малышка была пока еще совсем не готова к соревнованиям, но это не означало, что он готов был пропустить сегодняшние гонки.   
— Твой дружок точно участвует, — Суйгецу кивнул куда-то, и Саске, проследив направление, увидел чему-то счастливо улыбавшегося Наруто. Рядом с ним стояли Шикамару, Неджи и еще какой-то парень в очках, чьего имени Саске так и не запомнил.  
— Гаара тоже, — продолжил Суйгецу. Саске огляделся и заметил красный «Ниссан».  
— Остальные либо мусор, либо новенькие, — Суйгецу допил пиво и лениво бросил бутылку в мусорку, та приземлилась туда со звонким ударом стекла о стекло.  
Машины уже начали выстраиваться в линию для первого заезда. Саске достал из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет и выудил одну, Суйгецу протянул ладонь, даже не взглянув на Саске, тот нахмурился, но сигарету дал.  
Машины стартовали как раз тогда, когда Саске сделал первую затяжку.

Саске наблюдал за гонками с равнодушным спокойствием. Он приехал сюда только для того, чтобы проверить, не появился ли за время его отсутствия кто-то достойный, но Наруто и Гаара по-прежнему оставались лучшими, а с ними Саске и так планировал заезд сразу, как только оснастит свою малышку. Все остальные оказались довольно заурядными гонщиками, ни разу за четыре заезда Саске не почувствовал возбуждения, того сладкого чувства, когда кровь начинает бежать быстрее и хочется немедленно втопить в пол педаль газа.   
Он докурил очередную сигарету и затолкал окурок в пустую бутылку.   
— Я пошел, — бросил он Суйгецу и оттолкнулся от забора. Ничего интересного не происходило, и Саске надоело тратить время зря. Суйгецу только ухмыльнулся, сделав еще глоток, и помахал рукой.  
Саске достал ключи, подходя к машине, но не успел открыть ее. Кто-то в толпе истерически завизжал, к визгу присоединились еще голоса.  
Саске стоял и смотрел, как медленно расступается толпа, давая дорогу новому участнику. Парни одобрительно похлопывали по капоту, когда черно-белая «Хонда» проезжала мимо них, девушки что-то восторженно кричали и прыгали. Принимающий ставки подошел со стороны водителя, и Саске видел, как стекло уехало вниз и водитель передал деньги. Принимающий еще что-то сказал, кивнул и рассмеялся, потом одобрительно погладил машину и отошел, позволяя новоприбывшему занять место на старте.  
Саске помедлил немного, потом положил ключи обратно в карман и вернулся.  
— Я тоже думаю, что этот заезд будет интересным, — сообщил ему Суйгецу, хотя прямо сейчас его мнение Саске не волновало вообще ни капли. 

— Эй, Саске, пошли с нами! — Наруто подскочил неожиданно, Саске даже не заметил его приближения. — Почему за весь вечер ни разу не подошел к нам? Видел, как круто он водит? Просто атас, как он их сделал, ни разу не видел его до этого. В следующий раз хочу погонять с ним.  
Саске отключился уже после второго вопроса и почти не слушал Наруто, только кивал в такт.  
Новенький на «Хонде» отлично водил и сделал своих соперников как котят. Саске думал об этом, и ему все сильнее хотелось выйти против этого гонщика самому. Знакомое, но так давно не испытываемое им чувство.  
Саске постоянно искал его — подпольные бои без правил, собачьи бои, наркотики, БДСМ-клубы, он перепробовал все, но ничто не могло так затянуть, как хорошая гонка, высокая скорость и сильный противник.  
Только те несколько секунд, когда кровь стучала в ушах, руки сжимали руль, а машина послушно неслась вперед к финишу, только они позволяли Саске забыться и забыть.  
Только в эти секунды перед глазами не стояло лицо Итачи.  
— Так ты пойдешь с нами? — голос Наруто вывел Саске из оцепенения.  
— Куда?  
— На пати. Тусняк, музычка, девочки, выпивка, — Наруто подвигал бедрами, изображая то ли танец, то ли секс. — Пошли, дунем, расслабимся, — он хлопнул Саске по плечу.   
Саске думал недолго: напиться до беспамятства — это то, чем он и так обычно занимался почти каждый вечер, и он не видел большой проблемы в том, чтобы сделать это за чужой счет.  
Он убрал руку Наруто со своего плеча и достал ключи. Суйгецу тут же оказался рядом с ним.  
— Подбросишь, — сказал он, даже не спрашивая. Когда они вдвоем подошли к машине Саске, там их уже ждала Карин.  
— Надеялась, что ты пойдешь, — она многозначительно погладила свои губы.  
Саске молча открыл машину. Отвязаться он них не получится, он уже знал, но подбросить их до места вечеринки было ему нетрудно.

Саске в очередной раз затянулся травкой и передал сигарету дальше по кругу. Наруто забрал у него из рук стакан и допил.  
— Идиот, это мой стакан, — вяло пробормотал Саске.  
— Я знаю, но мой пуст.  
— Где тут туалет?  
Наруто неопределенно взмахнул рукой.  
— Второй этаж, поищи сам.  
Саске встал, пошатнувшись, и пошел искать лестницу. Людей было много, кто-то здоровался с ним, Саске уже не различал лиц, он и не думал, что выпил так много, что толпа слилась в одно безликое трепещущее существо.  
Он нашел лестницу и поднялся. Открыл первую дверь и увидел парочку, занимающуюся сексом. Он молча прошел дальше, любовники даже не обратили на него внимания. Еще пара попыток, и ему повезло — Саске нашел туалет. Он помочился и помыл руки.  
Склонившись над раковиной и немного подумав, Саске плеснул воды себе в лицо и поднял взгляд, изучая свое отражение в зеркале.  
На мгновение он увидел в зеркале другое лицо, но стоило протянуть руку, и оно исчезло.  
Саске печально улыбнулся и спустился вниз.  
Ничто не могло помочь ему, только хорошая гонка.  
И кровная месть.

Еще на лестнице Саске почувствовал взгляд. Пристальный, обжигающий, изучающий, он пробивался даже сквозь хмельной туман в голове, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.  
Саске остановился, так и не спустившись, он опирался на перила и оглядел комнату, стараясь найти обладателя взгляда.   
Он нашел его почти сразу — тот стоял чуть в стороне, одетый в джинсы и кожаную куртку с отороченным мехом воротником. Саске нахмурился, постаравшись вспомнить это лицо, но так и не преуспел в этом. Значит, этот тип только что пришел, не может быть, чтобы Саске не заметил его раньше.  
Саске всегда замечал всех, кто раздражал его с первого взгляда.  
И что это за странный цвет волос? И куртка? Выпендреж чистой воды, Саске нахмурился и отвернулся.  
Все еще ощущая на себе этот пронзительный прожигающий взгляд, Саске спустился и подошел к своей компании.  
— Налей мне еще, — бросил он Наруто.  
— Что-то тухло сидите, парни, — появилась Сакура с коробкой пиццы. — Пошли потанцуем.  
— Сакура, с тобой я куда угодно, — Наруто встал и неуклюже попытался обнять ее, но она вывернулась. Саске выбрал себе кусок пиццы и только поднес его ко рту, собираясь откусить, как снова почувствовал на себе раздражающий взгляд.  
Тот самый пижон, который рассматривал его прежде, подошел к ним и теперь стоял напротив Саске, молча прожигая его немигающим взглядом. Саске нахмурился и уставился на него в ответ, отсчитывая про себя секунды.  
Три секунды, и если этот хмырь не отвернется, то Саске заставит его это сделать.  
Сакура, заметившая напряжение в воздухе, попыталась взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
— Вы же еще не знакомы, да? Это Тобирама.  
Наруто, не обращая никакого внимания на враждебность, повисшую в воздухе, протянул руку. Сакура продолжила комментировать:  
— Вряд ли вы его видели раньше. Он участвовал в сегодняшнем заезде.  
— Слушай, так это ты сделал Ли? Круто, — восхищенно выдохнул Наруто, и на несколько секунд Тобирама отвлекся от игры в гляделки.  
— Садись, я принесу тебе выпить, — Наруто весь светился от предвкушения. Тобирама сел между Наруто и Саске. Не обращая больше внимания ни на кого вокруг, он наклонился к Саске.  
— Я видел тебя сегодня.   
Саске фыркнул и допил виски, жестом показав Наруто, чтобы принес ему еще.  
— Ты не участвовал, — продолжил Тобирама спокойно. — Почему?  
— Приезжай через неделю, если хочешь, чтобы я тебя сделал.  
— Боюсь, не сможешь, — сказал Тобирама. Наруто протянул ему и Саске по стакану. — Что у тебя под капотом?  
— Ты у всех, с кем не знаком, спрашиваешь, что у них под капотом? — ухмыльнулся Саске.  
— Только у тех, кто мне понравился, — Тобирама взглянул на Саске, и тот почувствовал, как температура в комнате поднялась.  
Свет отражался от темно-красных глаз, и внезапно Саске осознал, что белые волосы это не пижонство, а Тобирама просто-напросто альбинос.  
Он молча выпил, слыша, как Наруто с другой стороны начал дергать Тобираму и задавать ему вопросы, заставив его переключить внимание.

Саске пил и пил. Потом они играли в карты, потом Шикамару принес еще травки, и Саске с Тобирамой курили одну сигарету на двоих — Тобирама держал ее, пока Саске затягивался.  
И смотрел, и смотрел, Саске уже даже привык к интенсивности этого взгляда. Ему было все равно.  
В очередной раз поднявшись, чтобы справить нужду, Саске умылся холодной водой и посмотрел в зеркало. В первый раз за вечер он не увидел там Итачи, вместо него в отражении было другое лицо.  
Саске обернулся — Тобирама стоял, опираясь на косяк, и смотрел на Саске странным нечитаемым взглядом. И может быть, дело было в том, что Саске был пьян, но он вовсе не удивился, когда Тобирама подошел к нему и поцеловал, прижимая к стене.  
Он позволил это, не отвечая, а просто стараясь понять, нравится ли ему это или нет. Решив, что, пожалуй, можно попробовать, Саске начал отвечать и хрипло рассмеялся, почувствовав чужие руки у себя под рубашкой.  
— Мог бы сразу сказать, какой именно капот тебя интересует.  
— Оба, — отрывисто ответил Тобирама и отстранился. Взяв Саске за рукав, он потащил его куда-то из ванной.  
Саске последовал за ним, ему было интересно, чем все закончится.

Они оказались в одной из комнат, простыни на кровати были уже смяты — кто-то успел побывать тут до них. В воздухе стоял тяжелый запах сигаретного дыма и секса. Тобирама набросился на Саске сразу же — целуя в губы, медленно переходя на шею.  
Саске закрыл глаза, это было чертовски приятно. Еще полчаса назад он подумывал о том, чтобы снять девочку, потому что хотелось сбросить напряжение, но так тоже было неплохо.  
Немного по-другому, но неплохо.  
Тобирама успел избавиться от куртки и теперь помогал Саске расстегнуть рубашку. Почувствовав на коже чужой язык, Саске вздрогнул и задышал чаще. Тобирама толкнул его на кровать и навис над ним.  
— У тебя это впервые? — спросил он, Саске кивнул. Тобирама немного помедлил, словно решая, что делать дальше. Потом он немного отстранился и начал раздеваться сам.   
— Я удивлен, — признал он. — Обычно красивые мальчики слишком рано узнают о том, что они красивые.  
— Никто бы не посмел, — оскалился Саске.  
— Строгие родители? — усмехнулся Тобирама, расстегнув на себе брюки и потянувшись к ремню на брюках Саске.  
— Строгий старший брат, — Тобирама с интересом взглянул на Саске, и в глазах мелькнуло понимание. — Он бы убил любого, кто тронул меня пальцем.  
— Мне начинать бояться? — весело спросил Тобирама, помогая Саске спустить штаны вместе с нижним бельем.  
Саске помрачнел и ничего не ответил, Тобирама, словно уловив изменение настроения, наклонился ниже и взял член Саске в рот. Тот выдохнул и двинул бедрами.  
Тобирама сосал недолго, ровно столько, сколько нужно было, чтобы Саске начал комкать простыни и едва слышно рычать на выдохе.  
После этого Тобирама поднялся и навис над Саске, пристально разглядывая его. Тобирама погладил его по щеке и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Саске почувствовал руку на своем члене и не смог сдержать стона, когда она задвигалась резко и быстро.  
— Ты тоже, — сказал Тобирама ему в рот. На ощупь он нашел ладонь Саске и положил ее себе на пах. Саске погладил чужой член, привыкая к ощущениям, потом попытался повторить то, что Тобирама делал с ним. Услышав, как Тобирама одобрительно вздохнул, Саске понял, что все делает правильно, и двинул рукой еще несколько раз, сильнее и увереннее.  
Они целовались и дрочили друг другу, и Саске это нравилось. Он кончил первым, но не прекратил дрочить Тобираме, пока не почувствовал теплую сперму на своей руке.  
Они полежали немного, приходя в себя, потом Тобирама встал и, посмотрев на Саске еще раз, убрал с его лица прилипшую прядь. Саске дернулся, почувствовав прикосновение к своему лбу, но Тобирама уже отвернулся и начал одеваться.  
Саске достал сигарету из помятой пачки и закурил, глядя в потолок.  
— Не стоит, — сказал он, когда Тобирама уже повернулся, чтобы уйти. — Он умер.  
Тобирама немного помедлил.  
— Соболезную, — сказал он и вышел.  
Саске остался в комнате. Докурив, он тоже начал приводить себя в порядок.

Саске спустился. Его уже искал Суйгецу, он же настоял на том, чтобы отвезти Саске. Тот был настолько пьяным и уставшим, что просто отдал ключи и отключился на переднем сиденье.  
На следующее утро, когда Саске, страдая от тяжелого похмелья, пил пиво, он услышал, как тренькнул телефон. Прочитав полученное сообщение, Саске нахмурился.  
«Следующая суббота. Драг. Я буду».  
Он отложил телефон, продолжая наслаждаться пивом и медленно отступающим похмельем.  
— К черту, — вдруг сказал он и набрал номер. — Это Саске, — произнес он, — моя машина нужна мне до следующей субботы.  
Он запрокинул голову, допивая то, что осталось в бутылке, и усмехнулся.  
Небольшая доза болеутоляющего, укол лидокаина, до тех пор, пока Саске не разберется с виновными в смерти Итачи.  
Оказалось, есть еще один способ забыться и забыть.  
И Саске этот способ понравился.


End file.
